EL SECRETO DE LOS HERMANOS
by sumumquetum
Summary: Tres hermanos. Una historia. ADVERTENCIA: fanfiction no me dejaba subir la historia si no era con las categorías que me ofrecía y esta no pertenece a ninguna, es de mi plena invención incluyendo personajes, así que no se guíen por las categorías seleccionadas aquí, sino por la curiosidad y el misterio que esconde esta historia. No los decepcionaré!, PASEN Y LEAN ;)


Una noche fría. Mi mejor amigo, el silencio, me permitía escuchar el suave repiquetear de la lluvia contra la ventana de un salón pobremente iluminado. Desde la escalera de caracol se podía oír las doce campanadas del reloj. Profundas, se arrastraban perezosas y parecían tristes. No había nadie más en la casa, solo yo, como siempre. Un suspiro escapó de mi corazón sangrante. Vagos recuerdos del funeral me venían a la cabeza. Había mucha gente que no conocía, y todos llevaban un rostro impasible. Mi hermana pequeña lloraba, y mi tía trataba de consolarla, pero ella no se dejaba, solo quería que la dejaran con sus oscuros y melancólicos pensamientos. Mi hermano mayor se quedaba detrás de mi silla de ruedas, y tampoco lloraba, pero en su mirada pude ver que también estaba muy triste e intentaba ser fuerte por mi hermana y por mí. Yo simplemente paseaba la mirada por todo mi entorno intentando asimilarlo todo, pero mi cabeza no quería salir de su ensimismamiento, sencillamente, no quería aceptar que es lo que había pasado. Mamá y papá no estaban en casa. Estaban en un viaje de negocios, y no habían podido venir al funeral del abuelo. Sé que ellos querían venir, pero no pudieron y todo por culpa del trabajo, porque si no trabajaban todos los días, era cuestión de tiempo que nos quedáramos en la calle, necesitábamos dinero y ellos habían salido a buscarlo, ya que en un pequeño pueblo, apartado de la vida urbana, no es que hubieran muchas posibilidades de supervivencia y no hacía muchos años que habíamos llegado aquí. El aullido lejano de un lobo me permitió escapar de este amargo recuerdo y me hizo mirar por la ventana al jardín que iluminaba la luna, escrutándolo en busca de alguna señal indeseada. Tranquilo ya de que no pasaba nada fuera de lugar, permití a mis pensamientos recordar una vez más a esa persona que una vez fue mi mejor amigo. A pesar de que los años curvaban su espalda, su vigor y su alegría nunca desaparecían. Siempre dispuesto a regalar una sonrisa al más desgraciado, siempre dispuesto a ayudar sin pedir nada a cambio, siempre compartiendo todo lo que tenía por muy poco que fuera... ese era mi abuelo. Era un hombre de pocas palabras, pero no hacía ninguna falta que hablara, su mirada se expresaba por él. Con dolor, me atreví a recordar la última noche que pasé en su casa antes de aquel accidente. Esa noche hicimos una carrera para ver quién se terminaba antes la sopa, y como siempre, ganaba él. Era todo un campeón. Pero como todas las noches, a mis hermanos y a mí nos dio tres euros para que fuéramos ahorrando y pudiéramos comprarnos lo que quisiéramos una vez tuviéramos dinero suficiente. Mi abuela lo observaba todo desde la cocina con una gran sonrisa pintada en la cara, mis hermanos y yo nos giramos hacia ella y le lanzábamos piropos para que nos sacara su plato estrella, un pudding de manzana. Mi abuelo se reía escandalosamente, y al final

terminó por contagiarnos la risa. Cuando acabamos con el postre el abuelo se palmeó la barriga en señal de que estaba satisfecho y nos miró a los tres. Sarah, con la inocencia que caracteriza a los niños de cuatro años, se puso a cantar y cuando terminó su interpretación, mi abuelo la levantó por los aires y se la llevó a la habitación para acostarla. Germán lo seguía y yo me levanté cuando el abuelo me llamó. Fui hacia la habitación, pero antes de llegar, me encontré con el abuelo en el pasillo. No me dijo nada, simplemente me miró por unos segundos y luego se dirigió al salón. Automáticamente lo seguí y me apoltroné en el sofá, al lado de la chimenea. Tuvimos una charla de lo más trivial hasta que sonaron las campanadas de la medianoche y ambos nos giramos hacia la puerta, en donde descubrimos a un Germán medio adormilado que me indicaba que me fuera a la cama. Hice ademán de levantarme, pero mi abuelo apoyó su mano en mi hombro y se inclinó sobre mi murmurándome una frase que hizo que lo mirara con lágrimas en los ojos. Me indicó que me fuera a la cama y yo me levanté y me fui hacia la habitación. Sabía perfectamente que Germán se moría de curiosidad por saber qué es lo que me había dicho el abuelo. Yo simplemente negué con la cabeza en señal de que no estaba dispuesto a contárselo ahora y él accedió y aguantó su curiosidad. El timbre del teléfono hizo que diera un brinco en mi sitio. Molesto por la interrupción, me levanté y descolgué. Una voz me dejó petrificado en mi sitio. No podía ser, simplemente no podía creérmelo. Debía de ser un mal sueño de los que necesitas que alguien te despierte porque sientes que te asfixias. Un recuerdo inesperado asaltó por sorpresa en mi mente, me hallaba en el lado pasajero del coche. En la radio se oía cantar a Paul con "Hey you" y mi abuelo la silbaba. Era un día soleado y también era mi cumpleaños. Nos íbamos a pescar. Sabía qué es lo que iba a pasar ahora, quería gritar, decirle que detuviera el coche ahora mismo, pero mi garganta no emitía sonido alguno. Quería levantar la mano y zarandearle por el hombro, pero tampoco me respondía el cuerpo. Era un sentimiento horroroso, saber qué es lo que va a pasar justamente en ese momento, saber que uno de los dos pierde la vida y el otro se salva pero se pasa tres meses enteros en una silla de ruedas y con una cicatriz permanente en la espalda como recuerdo de ese fatídico día. Me sentía feliz por estar sentado una vez más al lado de mi abuelo. Pero pasó algo fuera de lo normal, justamente lo que no pasó el día del accidente, por lo que me quedó completamente claro que solo estaba viviendo un sueño y que solo tenía que despertarme, pero no podía. Algo me decía que iba a suceder algo importante. Mi abuelo paró el coche, y se giró hacia mí. La radio de súbito ya no se oía, y tampoco se podía percibir el sonido de la brisa de fuera del coche ni el calor del sol. Solo podía percibir la presencia de mi abuelo, cada vez más fuerte, asfixiante pero a la vez acogedora y cálida. Su mirada atrapó la mía y no hizo falta que hablara, me lo dijo todo con los ojos. Quise llorar y decirle que lo echaba mucho de menos y que lo quería mucho, pero tampoco reaccioné. Mi abuelo se acercó a mi rostro y me dio una sonrisa compungida y un beso cariñoso en la mejilla. Parpadeé con fuerza y al instante pude volver a escuchar la radio y sentir el calor del sol y la brisa. Me giré hacia mi abuelo claramente sorprendido por lo que acababa de sucederme pero el seguía cantando como si no hubiera ocurrido nada. Vi la curva y entonces si que grité, lo hacía con tanta fuerza que creía que se me desgarraba la garganta, y lloraba como jamás lo había hecho, pidiéndole, suplicándole que por favor parar el coche, pero él no me escuchaba, es como si solo pudiera volver a presenciar el trágico accidente que cambió mi vida, la visión que tenía de ella y mi forma de pensar. Llegamos a la curva y nos encontramos con un cervatillo al que pillamos desprevenido. El abuelo dió un grito ahogado y trató de esquivarlo mientras yo chillaba e intentaba debatirme, huir de esta terrorífica pesadilla, necesitaba despertarme. El impacto llegó pronto y los cristales se hicieron añicos. El ciervo salió despedido y cayó al suelo muerto, mientras que el coche se salía de la carretera y se dirigió hacia el lago. El abuelo había perdido la consciencia durante el impacto y el coche iba sin control alguno. Si durante el verdadero accidente no me había muerto, sentí que en este sí que me moriría de lo vívido que se me hacía el recordarlo. Impactamos en el agua y el coche empezó a hundirse. En ese momento, seguía sin poder moverme. Necesitaba salir, respirar. Miré a mi alrededor y todo era oscuridad y mucha agua. ¿Por qué no me despertaba nadie? ¿Por qué nadie me ayudaba? De súbito, sentí que unas manos grandes y fuertes que me sacaban de mi sitio rasgando el cinturón con unas tijeras. Miré hacia mi alrededor pero no podía ver nada más que el coche quedándose cada vez más abajo, hundiéndose a una velocidad vertiginosa. Salí a la superficie y pude dislumbrar parpadeando fuertemente que fue el abuelo el que nos había salvado a los dos. Nadó lo mejor que pudo a pesar de su edad y conseguimos arribar a la orilla del lago. Los dos caímos extenuados. Pasamos un rato así, respirando profundamente. El abuelo me preguntó que si estaba bien y yo le respondí que sí, pero que estaba asustado. Me dijo que no tuviera miedo, que los hombre nunca tienen miedo. Se reía mientras yo lo admiraba perplejo, llegué a pensar que el accidente lo había hecho perder la cordura. Estuvimos otro rato más mirando el azulado cielo hasta que sentí que estaba solo. ¿Dónde estaba el calor del abuelo? Lo miré desde la distancia y lo descubrí con un rostro pacífico, una sonrisa muy dulce dibujada en sus labios y con los ojos abiertos contemplando el cielo. Y estaba pálido, muy pálido. Intenté levantarme y acercarme temeroso a él más mis piernas se quejaron y caí redondo al suelo. Tenía que tener las piernas rotas por culpa del accidente. Me arrastré como pude hasta llegar a su inerte cuerpo y cuando lo toqué, este estaba tan frío como el témpano. Comprendí lo que había pasado horas después de que mi hermano viniera a auxiliarme junto con la policía y la ambulancia. Mi hermano me lo explicó lo mejor que pudo de manera que no pareciera ni tan duro ni tan real. Me dijo que debía estar feliz porque el abuelo me hubiera salvado y que aun estando en las últimas, se preocupó de si estaba bien o no, y que no tenía que llorar, porque él, se había ido a un lugar mucho mejor que este, un lugar donde ya no sufriría y estaría para siempre junto a sus seres queridos .De súbito me invadió la oscuridad, y unas manos me zarandeaban fuertemente. Abrí los ojos y me encontré con los de mi hermano. Estaban llenos de lágrimas. Me abrazó fuertemente y me juró y perjuró que jamás me volvería a dejar solo en esa casa tan grande y tan oscura. Le aseguré que me encontraba bien y que no me pasaba nada en absoluto, pero él negó con la cabeza y decía que nunca más volvería a ocurrir. Me abrazó y me llevó a caballito a la habitación, mientras me contaba cosas graciosas que me hacían reír y olvidarme de lo mal que lo había pasado durante su ausencia. Sarah ya dormía, me había encargado de ella durante toda la tarde, ya que Germán tenía que salir a hacer la compra y papá y mamá venían del viaje de negocios mañana. Me echó sobre la cama y me arropó. Dispuesto a irse lo cogí de la camisa y le rogué que se quedara a dormir otra vez conmigo. Él sonrió y se recostó a mi lado mientras me abrazaba y me cantaba en voz muy bajita para que me durmiera. Decidí hablarle antes de que el sueño tomara las riendas de mi conciencia.  
-¿Sabes? Ahora no tengo miedo porque estas tú. Ya no me siento solo, ni me asaltan los malos recuerdos. Ahora el silencio ya no es mi mejor amigo, ahora eres tú. ¿Me puedes prometer una cosa?- lo miré a los ojos esperando que se le pasara la sorpresa ante lo que le dije. Germán asintió con la cabeza aguardando mi pregunta.- ¿No me abandonarás nunca ni me dejarás solo?  
Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta y por su triste mirar supe que a él también.  
-No- me prometió él.  
En ese momento fui el niño más feliz del universo, porque a pesar de que el abuelo, la persona más importante para mí, se había ido, me quedé con la certeza de que me había ganado un nuevo mejor amigo, que sería para siempre, que estaría siempre a mi lado, y que me ayudaría en los momentos en los que le necesitase. Cerré los ojos mientras sonreía y me dormía en los brazos de mi hermano, seguro de que me protegería contra todo aquello que intentara hacerme daño de nuevo.  
-¿Qué es lo que te susurró el abuelo esa última noche que pasamos con él?- me preguntó Germán con suavidad y en voz muy baja, tratando de no espabilarme demasiado.  
-Que fuera fuerte por ti y por Sarah, que nunca dejara que el miedo me castigara con los malos recuerdos del pasado y que tú serías mi mejor amigo para siempre.- bostecé cansado.  
Germán guardó silencio y recostó su cabeza sobre la mía. Mientras yo me dormía poco a poco, dejándome guiar hacia la inconciencia de un sueño reparador, caí en la cuenta de que la noche en la que el abuelo me dijo eso, fue porque quizás él ya presentía que le iba a pasar algo y no quería alarmarme, al contrario, quiso que pasara los últimos momentos de su vida junto a él, quiso morir junto a mí, quiso que yo fuera feliz.


End file.
